


宇植凡尔赛

by Nekoge_Z



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV), 精神变态日记
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoge_Z/pseuds/Nekoge_Z
Summary: 改一个不用动脑的凡尔赛文学
Relationships: Seo In Woo/Yook Dong Sik, 宇植, 徐仁宇/陆东植
Kudos: 4





	宇植凡尔赛

刚恋爱时，徐仁宇带陆东植去见他的朋友们，地点约在一个会员制酒吧，内饰装修富丽堂皇

酒过三巡，其中一个朋友Z醉醺醺问徐仁宇：“这种没钱没地位的小子你看上他什么？”

这话当着陆东植的面问出来，酒桌上顿时陷入一阵尴尬的死寂。陆东植始料未及，下意识转头去看徐仁宇。徐仁宇留给陆东植一个后脑勺，看不见表情但周身气场已是不妙。

陆东植捏着酒杯坐得端正，刚想开口打哈哈，还没“哈”出声，徐仁宇说：“东植是我的人，我的钱和地位就是他的钱和地位。”

一年后，朋友Z的公司被大韩证券并购，陆东植看着正在整理相关文件的徐仁宇回想起当年，问徐仁宇：“仁宇，你看上我什么？”

徐仁宇停下手里的事，舒展眉头对陆东植笑得温柔：“东植对我好。”

顿了顿，徐仁宇又问：“那东植看上我什么呢？”

陆东植想了想，笑得甜甜：“你的钱和你的地位吧！”

梗源↓


End file.
